When She Said She'd Try
by Archery Shootingstar Bright
Summary: When she said that she'd try, did she mean it? The ghost children ponder if Coraline would save them, leave them, or join them...even though dead, they now still have some doubts, hopes, or fears. can be generally taken as bookverse or movieverse


**This is from the ghost children's point of view...FYI every time there's an underlined first line, that means the following stanza just one ghost child's thoughts...I intended for it to go from the oldest's to the youngest's (though it really doesn't matter that much)...hope that doesn't get confusing...**

**I wrote this because I was curious about what they expected from Coraline and if they had differing thoughts at least once...**

**This can be taken bookverse or movieverse, except I admit there is a one part that kind of leans a little on movieverse...see, I was disappointed that the dream was much shorter in the movie than in the book, then I realized that in the book the hand came back in the day while in the movie, they needed for it to be in the middle of the night, so they cut the dream shorter...well, you can assume the dream's shorter in here, too, so...yeah, it's a little more movieverse. Just a little. But never mind...**

**Oh, and I think I want to change the title later (can't come up with anything else right now)...**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_**She said she'd try… **_

_And through that alone we felt a little hope _

_The faintest of light in our dark deep sorrow_

_Until our eyes are found, we've got to cope_

_With this fate that was meant to rob us of tomorrows _

_.........._

_But now she has been taken out, taken away_

_Now what should we expect_

_To happen next? _

_

* * *

_

_Unfortunately, the poor child would be beaten_

_The beldam's got her in those horrid clutches_

_She may be done for, her fate is sealed_

_There's nothing else to hope for then _

_She'll share the same death that makes her less real _

_The buttons will be sewn on_

_Her expression would be forever depressed_

_She'll be locked in with us, weakening with us_

_In never-ending agony, what she's got left of life will grow less..._

_

* * *

_

_Would she truly end up another ghost in misery?_

_Or maybe there's hope that she can make it_

_Perhaps she's escaped by now, run back home, alive though scarred_

_But there's doubt she'll return to win us free_

_To avoid being stolen, from now on she may keep that portal barred _

_For if she'd miraculously fled this world_

_Who can blame her for no desire to return? _

_She may try to forget, ignoring the haunting door _

_She may keep away since her lesson has been learned..._

* * *

_There is a chance she has made it or will make it, though_

_Maybe she's that noble, that brave, caring, clever _

_Perhaps this girl would redeem us, just maybe she might_

_There's a possibility she would stand up to the beldam _

_After these years of remorseful sadness, she could bring us back into light _

_And if she did, we'd be forever grateful_

_It may be too good to come true_

_If she would save us, we'd be her guardian angels in return _

_I promise that if she did, that's what I'd do _

_

* * *

_

_We're really free, restored at last! _

_What we thought would never happen has been done_

_Oh, bless you and thank you so very much, Miss _

_For daring to play the game that has never been won _

_We hate to tell you, however_

_That it's not quite over for you yet_

_The beldam will still try to take you by force _

_She'll be angrier than last time you met _

_We're sorry we cannot help you any more _

_Like when closing that door on her clutches, the needle-sharp hand _

_Now we can visit your dreams, that is all_

_But it's better than being only in dark, you should understand _

_We wish you good luck, _

_Don't lose faith though it's not fair _

_Be clever, courageous, and tricky as before _

_Don't let her bring you back _there….

* * *

…_We would have loved to thank her longer through a little party_

_We really longed for her dream not to so swiftly end _

_But warning her comes first, if she's to guard her life_

_And that's what matters to us most for our friend _

_......_

_But now she's awake, on her own, and the revenge is approaching…_

_Now what should we expect_

…_To happen to her next? _

_

* * *

_

_She needs us now, like we needed her!_

_Alas, that wretched beldam's coming so soon_

_The poor, brave girl's about to be claimed _

_She may struggle determinedly, but without us there to help_

_She'll be where we once were, 'tis quite a shame_

_

* * *

_

_She might have only so much strength…she may join us soon_

_Yes, she may escape being a victim of that witch_

_Though victorious, just how much is there from which she can flee?_

_She may have strength to defeat the other mother,_

_Only she may die in the process, but at least her soul's free_

_

* * *

_

_T__hat valiant heroine just might get through this as well! _

_She saved our souls, didn't she? Well, she can save herself, too_

_Soon, it'll be over and done with for her as with us_

_Except she'll be alive in the end of her battle _

_She'll conquer the monster and still keep her life, I trust _

_......._

_But all we can do is watch over her and hope for the best…_

…_and silently hope to thank her once again..._


End file.
